


Philomel Cottage

by Melime



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crack, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Murderers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee loves being married to Weng Fire, but is everything as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philomel Cottage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chalé do Rouxinol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690459) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Okay, this is the last of the fics written in 2008 that I still have (did you notice how before AO3 I had breaks? 2008, 2010, and then 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, I could never again give up on fics after I got her). It's based on an Agatha Christie short story with the same name, and it was written as a parody, but with the intent of having more or less the same style of a crime short story of that time. I didn't change anything in the story, just added quotation marks for dialogue and changed a couple typos. Oh, and 100 points to whomever guess where did I get Mai's "uncle" from.

Ty Lee Fire was beautiful and youthful, her face didn’t show the difficulties she passed. As the youngest of seven sisters, it was hard to stand out.

 

When she attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls in Berlin, she met Azula and Mai. When she graduated, she ran away with the circus and there met Malu.

 

Malu was the son of fire nation magicians and was raised in the circus. He seemed to like Ty Lee, but couldn’t afford a wedding.

 

One day, unexpectedly, Azula came looking for Ty Lee, who followed her fearing the consequences of a negative answer to Azula.

 

Sometime later, Azula was diagnosed as a sociopath and sentenced to death for the murders of Aang Air, a child of only twelve years, the Kyoshi Warriors, a group of girl scouts, and Iroh, her uncle. May murdered Tom-Tom, her younger brother, and committed suicide, using her uncle’s Gregory’s Vicodin.

 

Ty Lee inherited money from both and intended to marry Malu when she met Weng Fire. It was love at first sight, in a week they had already marked the wedding, and knowing this, Malu got angry and went to talk to her.

 

“How can you marry someone you barely knows?! He can be a crazy murderer like many of your other friends!”

 

“I love him!”

 

“How can you love someone you met a week ago?”

 

“Not all people take a lifetime to realize they are in love.”

 

“I have always loved you!”

 

“I once believed that I loved you, but that was before I knew what love was.”

 

Malu pleaded, begged and threatened, but Ty Lee hadn’t changed her mind. She remembered him when thinking about the meaning of her dreams, she had been married for a month and couldn’t be happier, but three times she had had the same dream: Malu killed her husband and she thanked him.

 

Ty Lee didn’t tell her husband about the dream, but had been disturbed to learn that Malu was in town and forbade him to visit the couple's home, even though this behavior must have seemed very strange.

 

She decided to walk through the garden and stopped to contemplate the words carved in wood: Philomel Cottage.

 

Weng had discovered the cottage, located in the German country. It was the ideal residence for the newlyweds, but the owner wasn’t interested in renting, just to selling, and Weng only had a thousand of the three thousand gold coins that were requested. Ty Lee, enchanted by the house, used her inheritance to pay the rest.

 

In the garden, Ty Lee found Haru, the gardener.

 

“Haru, what are you doing here?”

 

“Friday is my father's birthday and I thought the lady wouldn’t mind if I came on Wednesday instead of Friday.”

 

“Of course, no problem. Hope you have a pink day!”

 

“I intend to, if that means ‘a good day’! You wouldn’t happen know when you will return from the trip, you know? I would like to know what to plant on the garden.”

 

“Trip? Are you crazy? I love this place! The birds, the joy, this place makes my chi flow!”

 

“You won’t go back to Berlin?”

 

“Not Ever!”

 

“Mr. Fire said that you would travel to Berlin on Friday.”

 

“You must be mistaken. I never felt as alive as I feel here. My aura has never been so pink!”

 

“Maybe people shouldn’t travel so much. The former owner of this house, Roku, he was very quiet until he started traveling, but at least he got a good value for the house, two thousand gold coins buys a lot.”

 

“It was three thousand gold coins.”

 

“Two thousand, we were just talking about it in the city.”

 

“There must have been some mistake.”

 

“Women know nothing of numbers!”

 

Ty Lee decided not to discuss it any further and go home. Coming back to the bedroom, she saw the notebook of her husband on the bed and couldn’t resist reading it. On the day of their marriage it was written: 1400 hours, marry Ty Lee. This was her husband, always planning and trying to control everything... She continued flipping the pages until she found the present day, where it was written just 2100 hours.

 

At dinner, she told him about the conversation with Haru and his attitude was strange, he almost foamed with rage.

 

“That idiot!”

 

“There must have been some confusion. You told him something about traveling?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

“But where did he get this idea?”

 

“I don’t know nor care to know!”

 

“He also said something about the house having cost two thousand gold coins...”

 

“It was three.”

 

“He said two.”

 

“Do you really pay attention to what someone with that mustache says?”

 

“You're probably right. What will you do at 2100 hours?”

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“It was written in your notebook.”

 

“Only polish my sword, but I can do it another time.”

 

That day, Ty Lee slept much better, but the next morning, she decided to search the drawers of her husband. There was nothing really incriminating in any of the raided drawers but two were locked and she decided to look for the keys, she found they in the closet, hidden under a false bottom.

Even though she knew it was very wrong, Ty Lee opened the first one, which was full of her letters, sent before the wedding.

 

The second drawer was opened more because of curiosity than out of suspicion, in it, there were several cuts of Canadian and American newspapers about a man that looked like her husband, one of them said, Sokka is found not guilty. The murder of his wives Yue Acqua, Suki Kyoshi and Toph BeiFong remains unsolved.

 

Ty Lee thought the resemblance was a funny coincidence, until she read about a scar on the thumb. Her husband had a scar on his thumb, he claimed to have gotten it when a hook got trapped on his hand and he tried to take it off with another hook (he could be organized, but wasn’t particularly smart, in fact, most of his ideas was more weird than brilliant).

 

She wanted to run away from home with the news and seek the police when she discovered that her husband had returned from the market.

 

He spent the night following her wherever she went and didn’t leave her alone for a moment. Her chances of escape were minimal. She spent dinner trying to come up with a good escape plan, but had no idea.

 

They went to the living room to take some tea when she saw the phone.

 

“I'll call the tailor and ask him to bring my dresses tomorrow morning.”

 

“He won’t be in the office, it's late!”

 

“I can call his home.”

 

“Okay, but don’t take long.”

 

She crossed the room, picked up the phone and called Malu.

 

“Hello? It’s me, Ty Lee! I need you to come here (she pressed the mute button) tomorrow morning (released the button) as soon as possible (pressed again) to bring my new dresses (released) it’s a matter of life or death.

 

“You speak like this with the tailor?”

 

“I see no problem in the way I talk to the tailor. Why, are you jealous?”

 

“Not at all, could you give me a massage?”

 

“Of course.” She looked at the clock, if she could buy a little more time.

 

“Ouch! Be careful!” She was distracted and had applied too much pressure.

 

“Sorry, it won’t happen again.”

 

“Never mind, it's time to sharpen my sword, can you help me?”

 

“I am very tired, I think I'll sleep early.”

 

“Come on, you won’t feel tired later, I promise.”

 

“I think I prefer to sleep.”

 

“Come soon or I'll have to drag you by the hair.”

 

Despite the playful tone of her husband, Ty Lee realized that this was a serious threat.

 

“Wait! Weng, I have something very important to confess.”

 

“A former lover, I suppose?”

 

“No, actually, a crime, a horrible crime.”

 

“Tell me!” She obviously managed to hold their attention, nothing like a crime to entertain a terrible criminal like him.

 

“I told you I worked for eleven years in the circus, until Azula called me, but this is not true. Twice I interrupted this service.”

“Tell me now, and with details!”

 

“At first, I married Chan, son of an important admiral. We were very happy together, but I was getting tired of him, so I decided to block his chi. He died in a few minutes and I was rich, but I lost all the money betting on dogs racing.”

 

“And the second?”

 

“His name was Roun Jian and he was also very rich, but I got tired of him soon and one night he asked me for a massage and I blocked his chi, leaving me a widow again, but this time, I have kept the money. And then I met you...”

 

“The massage! You murderer!” She could hardly believe that he had taken the bait.

 

“That's right, soon you will die.”

 

“Murderer! After all we went through together.”

 

Ty Lee heard footsteps in front of the house and decided to risk everything in one last try.

 

“You should already be feeling your heart stop!”

 

When Malu opened the door, Ty Lee threw herself into his arms and began to cry.

 

“He died of a heart attack.” Said the inspector.

 

“Now, Ty Lee, we'll be together forever!”

 

“This means that you still love me?”

 

“Always!”

 

“Lady Fire?” Called the inspector.

 

“Call me Ty Lee, everyone calls me that.”

 

“We need your testimony.”

 

“Sure, but you haven’t told me your name.”

 

“Teo Inventeur.”

 

“I love your car, Teo.”

 

“We can take a ride later.”

 

“I'd love to.”

 

“But... What about me?” Malu asked desolate.

 

“No woman waits for eleven years.”

Ty Lee and Teo married in the spring of that year, since she didn’t like to wait. They had seven daughters, all named after flowers, and they lived happily together for the rest of their lives. After all, they were made for each other, just didn’t know it yet.


End file.
